


Everything Goes Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Quest IX
Genre: based off of my actual playthrough, has a lot of characters, relationships to be added when time goes on, teen for language probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story where almost nothing goes right</p><p>although maybe it's for a reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Goes Wrong

Mary was probably the worst celestrian and the worst guardian ever.

"Be responsible." Aquila had reminded her this morning.  "Don't do the stuff you normally do."

The brunette sighed but finally nodded as Aquila flew off, giving her another look that probably reminded her. Again.

Her wings flapped behind her and how her body ached, but she was never going to say that to Aquila, or anyone for that matter. She wasn't going to let anyone say 'I told you so!'. Not ever again. 

The quaint town, Angel Falls, rung the bell and everyone flooded out of the church, as they always did at 3. Mary's heart ached once she found her family, well, her ex-family. After she died and became a celestrian, it just wasn't the same. Her brother, who was three years older, changed. A lot of things can happen in just 6 years, Mary noticed. Her family trudged their way home, tired from the ceremony. They weren't a religious family before, but after Mary died and she was appointed the new guardian of Angel Falls, her family started to pay more attention to churches and stuff. 

Abandoning her celestrian duties for just a second, she flew down and followed her family home.

Her brother was talking to his friends, her mother was preparing lunch, and her father was preparing to go out. What a peaceful family; you'd never expect that their daughter had died. 

After helping out the townspeople some more and gaining benevolence, Mary departed and offered the shiny, glowing things to the tree. She didn't know why everyone worshiped that thing - it was pretty silly.

Then, everything went wrong.

* * *

Sure, it wasn't the  _best_  idea to help the cow escape, but her family  _was_  going to kill the cow tonight.

Ruby was a hardcore vegetarian. Of course, she never forced it on anyone, but she couldn't bear the thought of her mom killing the cow.

The punishment was extra work in the fields, of course. She wiped off the sweat on her forehead with her linen gloves and continued working, patting down her dress every so often. After a couple more hours in the fields, she dropped the hoe and seeds and rushed up to her room, excitedly opening her magic book. Her eyes glimmered with joy as she read off the spells. It'd been hard, sure, but she managed to learn Frizz. Her parents congratulated her, after the fire was put down, of course. Unfortunately, attacking with a staff wasn't as good, but at least it restored her MP every now and then.

"Rube, your weird pen pal's letter came today." Her nephew called from downstairs.

"She's not weird!"

"Rube, she hates Swinedimples Academy. Like, who hates that private academy?! It's for rich people only. And smart."

"That doesn't make her weird. Everything that's different to you is weird, apparently." Ruby rushed downstairs, grabbed her letter, and rushed upstairs again. She tore the fancy envelope apart and read her pen pal's letter aloud. She always liked to use a different voice when reading the biweekly letters.

"Dear Ruby," The brunette started. "Life is okay in Swinedimples. Except it's not. You live over in, well, I don't know where you live, but it's somewhere, right? Anyways, I'm writing this to you in class, and they're just showing us some priest techniques. I think I've mentioned this to you in another letter, but I  _hate_  priest training. I want to become an armamentalist some day. They're so cool! And I want to handle a bow and stuff. It'd be suuuuuper cool. Like mega super awesome radical I just repeated myself cool! I wish you'd come to Swinedimples some day! You'd definitely make this place a lot more interesting. Like, there's this girl named Alchemia, or whatever, and she keeps having me do her alchemy homework. I, of course, always bring her the wrong ingredients. She always gets an F. Ah, sweet revenge. Well, I think my teacher's looking at me. Gotta go. See you soon, pen pal! Rose."

Ruby didn't even have time to bring out her pen.

Something was going wrong.

* * *

This next girl has been introduced already. You know her and she goes to Swinedimples Academy. I think that's enough.

This next boy has been through a lot of shit. His sister died a couple of years ago, he's been through hell and back (which basically meant farming to him). He's done a speech he wasn't prepared for. But no, this isn't what he's done. 

This is about what he's going to do.

Sean had lost his sister a couple of years ago. She suddenly died. It was weird, and it was also weird that the guardian's name was now Mary. Wasn't it Aq- Qu- Ao-. Oh fuck it. Who cared? The boy was always interested in warrior and swords and knights and gladiators and-

Wow, thinking about it, he was probably a huge nerd about this kind of stuff.

Every day, he'd practice stamina, swords, combat, anything that filled his time. He stared glumly at his broken sword, a wooden one bought at the local shop. He had to work a lot to buy this thing. And now, it was broken.

And then he remembered Mary's room.

God, it'd been ages since he'd been in that room. Who would  _go_  into their dead sister's room anyways? He sneaked into the room and pulled out a box from beneath her bed. With his heart pumping, he opened the box to reveal a brand new sword that was better than the wooden one and two notes.

**Dear Mary,**

**Has it really been that long? Hey, it's Sasha! Remember, that girl who, uh-**

**Stole your bread during lunch?**

**Yeah, hi, that was me. Remember my ridiculous, thick blue hair? We don't see each other much, but thank you!**

**I'd be dead meat if you didn't lie for me, so as a thank you gift, here's a sword I stole from Stornway's shop!**

**I know you're interested in fans and what not, but I couldn't grab a good fan, so here's a sword!**

**Good luck,**

**Sasha**

 

**Dear Sean,**

**Hey, if you're reading this, I'm dead, and your sword is broken.**

**Or maybe I'm not dead,**

**Don't know.**

**Anyways, this is from Sasha, my friend.**

**I'm more interested in fans, so here you go.**

**Enjoy it to your heart's content.**

**With a sister's love always,**

**Mary**

 

Teary eyed from the last letter, he grabbed the sword and ran outside, immediately practicing with the practice dummy.

And then everything went to horse shit.

* * *

"It's happening!" Whispers traveled across the Observatory, all of them exchanging words that the train was finally going to come.

"You did well, Mary." Aquila muttered, staring up at the glowing plant. "Very well." He seemed astonished, but who wouldn't be? The short-haired girl could barely believe it herself. 

 "It's here!" Mary never knew the name of the old guy, but he seemed pretty important. The golden train glided in front of the tree and as the old guy began stepping forward, something terrible happened.

Lightning crashed, the sky went black, and the train was torn apart. The impact caused several angels to fall down, and Mary helplessly tried to hold on to Aquila. His grip slipped and the brunette fell down, a scream of her name echoing.

 As she plummeted into the waterfall below, she thought to herself.

Nothing ever goes right. 


End file.
